No Other Like U Special Part
by Sebastian Mamoru
Summary: No Other Like U - Special Part  KyuChulBum     Author newbie but not a newbie. Read and Review pwease.


"Dasar Bodoh! Menjaga pertahanan belakang saja tidak bisa! Mau jadi apa kamu Kim Kibum!"

Teriakan marah marah pelatih tim Basket Kibum masih terus teriang di dalam pikirannya. Sementara remaja lelaki tersebut hanya bisa menendang batu di jalan dengan perasaan gontai, timnya kalah lagi dalam babak penyisihan antar SMP

"Aishhh….." Kibum menekan kepalanya yang memakai topi merah—begitu kuat, "mungkin gw emang ga berbakat jadi Guard—ketipu terus sama trik lawan" erangnya frustasi

Semenjak keluar dari lapangan sekolahnya, Kibum hanya berputar putar di sekeliling pusat kota tanpa tujuan, "hmmm….mending gw main ke game center aja deh" ia mengangkat bahu sambil berbalik ke ujung jalan. Tetapi sebelum ia sampai di sana, ada bunyi suara gemuruh terdengar begitu nyaring dari gedung balai kota. Kibum yang berhenti tepat di pintu masuk, menjadi tertarik, "ada apa sih?" gumamnya menjulurkan kepala ke dalam gedung

BRAKKK BIKK BUKKKKK

Sesosok pria bertubuh besar, di banting ke sana kemari oleh seorang yeoja—tinggi tetapi bertubuh kecil. Kibum saja sampai melongo tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga lebar, "dia…."

"HYAAA!" Sang wanita terus melancarkan serangan mautnya padahal lawannya sendiri sudah mengangkat tangan—tanda menyerah. Akhirnya wasit yang melihat keadaan 'hampir mati' lelaki itu, langsung membunyikan pluit sambil menghampiri perempuan itu dari dekat, "PEMENANGNYA ADALAH CHO HEECHUL!" teriaknya keras

PROKKK PROKKKKK

Seluruh penonton memberikan tepuk tangan meriah ketika wanita yang bernama Kim Heechul itu naik ke atas panggung, dengan wajah penuh keringat namun tetap tersenyum lebar saat menerima piala kemenangan di tangannya

Sedangkan Kibum sendiri masih terlihat syok ketika mengintip di balik pintu depan, "dia? Cewek?" kedua mata Kibum terbelalak lebar untuk memastikan lebih jauh, "kuat banget….."

"Selamat Chulie!" teriakan seorang yeoja lainnya berhasil menghentikan langkah Kibum yang beranjak mau pergi dari sana. Ia menengok ke arah mereka berdua—perempuan mungil, jauh lebih pendek dari Kim Heechul, merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu, "terima kasih Minnie, hehehehe…besok aku teraktir kamu makan es krim, ok?" balas sang wanita kuat itu dengan lembut. Kibum sampai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak ia sangka wanita sangar seperti Kim Heechul punya sikap feminim juga

Seseorang yang di panggil 'Minnie' mengangguk setuju, "baiklah…oh ya, katanya kau mau langsung pergi!" katanya melirik jam tangan miliknya, "sana! Keburu orang yang kau tunggu bosan"

Heechul menatap sahabatnya—berterima kasih, "kau tidak apa apa kan kalau aku tinggal sendiri, maaf Minnie, aku benar benar—"

"Tidak apa apa!" potong Sungmin enteng, "sana pergi! Besok saja kita rayakan kemenanganmu!" entah kenapa, Kibum malah asyik menguping pembicaraan mereka karena meskipun tempat ini ramai sekali, perhatian Kibum hanya tertuju pada Heechul. Ia memiringkan wajah sambil menopang dagu—penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tetapi ketika melihat Heechul melambaikan tangan ke arah sahabatnya, berlari penuh semangat menuju pintu keluar….Tempat di mana Kibum berdiri sejak tadi

Wanita itu berlari dan terus berlari, ia tidak mengindahkan sikap seorang namja yang mendadak kaku saat mereka berselisih di pintu gedung. Secara spontan, pandangan mata Kibum refleks mengikuti arah Heechul yang semakin jauh, terus menjauh menuju…

"Eh? Dia mau ke game center?" Kibum bergumam tidak jelas. Yang ia tahu, sekarang kedua kakinya bergerak melangkah dengan santai, menguntit Heechul penuh rasa penasaran berkecambuk di dalam kepalanya.

Tetapi saat Kibum masuk ke dalam ruangan yang familiar untuknya. Ia tercengang

"Kyu! Aku menang lagi!" pekik Heechul memeluk seorang namja tepat di depan stand game bola basket

Sang namja yang di peluk oleh Heechul hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengelus rambut basah wanita itu dengan satu tangan, "hahaha aku tahu kau pasti menang Heenim, lagian kenapa sih kamu nyuruh aku nunggu di sini? Masa aku ngga boleh nonton lagi!" protesnya saat mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing masing

"Soalnya ada Minnie" jawab Heechul tidak enak, "kau tahu kan—aku tidak mau teman baikku—"

"Iya iya aku tahu" Lelaki bernama Kyu itu menghentikan ucapan Heechul, "kau takut kan kejadiannya seperti dulu? Nanti dia malah memanfaatkanmu karena menyukaiku? Baiklah, aku bisa terima…"

"hehehe..makasih Kyu!" balas Heechul kembali memeluk Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan tubuhnya di peluk meski kedua tangannya malah memain mainkan bola basket dengan cara berputar pada satu jari

Kibum yang tadinya mulai malu karena menguping pembicaraan mereka, tiba tiba kembali terkejut, "dia…" unjuknya ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai memasukkan bola tanpa kendala apapun ke dalam ring, "dia anak basket juga…"

Itu kejadian seminggu yang lalu

Tetapi tidak Kibum sangka sama sekali jika itu adalah awalnya ia mengenal sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"Sekarang kita akan melakukan latihan intensif bersama sama" ucap salah seorang pelatih asing yang memimpin latihan gabungan tahun ini, "Sekolah St Markus dan Sekolah St Matius, silahkan maju untuk perkenalan" ucapnya mempersilahkan anggota masing masing sekolah yang berjumlah 15 orang—berhadap hadapan dan mulai mengucapkan nama dan posisi dalam tim

"Cho Kyuhyun, Penyerang" ucap lelaki yang berdiri tepat di depan Kibum

Semangat Kibum langsung drop ketika mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun, "Kim Kibum Guard" jawabnya lesu

Siapa yang tidak kenal Cho Kyuhyun? Dia adalah nominasi pemain terbaik tingkat nasional tahun kemarin. Penyerang no 1 dan andalan timnya meski ia bukan menjabat sebagai kapten.

"Aishh….mana aku tahu cowok yang di peluk sama cewek kuat itu, Kyu—Kyuhyun yang ini!" pekik Kibum mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri di pojok lapangan ketika mereka sudah melakukan set latihan pertama, "dia udah ganteng, pinter, pemain terbaik! Arghh, pantes aja tuh cewek suka sama nih cowok, mereka serasi" bisiknya memainkan botol minuman. Kibum sendiri bingung, kenapa ia malah tambah uring uringan pas melihat Kyuhyun lagi, padahal kan kejadian sudah seminggu dan dia juga tidak mengingat ingat kembali sosok Heechul

"Jangan bilang…."

"Woi!" sebuah tepukan halus mendarat mulus di punggung Kibum yang penuh keringat, "semua pemain udah kembali ke kamar buat persiapan nanti siang, lo ngga mau keluar?" Kibum mendongak agak malas dan benar kan, yang menyapanya malah Kyuhyun sendiri. Betapa sial nasibnya hari ini

"Ng…gw—"

"Oh ya kita belum kenalan" lagi lagi Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kibum, "gw Cho Kyuhyun dari sekolah St Markus, elo…."

Kibum terpaksa memasang tampang bersahabat, "gw Kim Kibum dari Sekolah St Matius" ia melihat ke sekeliling lapangan yang mulai sepi—hanya tinggal mereka berdua, "hmm, lebih baik gw kembali ke kamar deh" kata Kibum tidak nyaman berada berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun—entahlah, ia jadi kesal sendiri harus bersama namja satu ini

"Eitss tunggu!" ucap Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Kibum yang berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu keluar, "gw tahu—lo pasti ga semangat kan karena defense lo yang berantakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sok akrab

Terang saja Kibum langsung menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan sinis ke arah Kyuhyun. Apa dia bilang? Defense gw berantakan! Kayak dia bisa aja jadi posisi guard! Teriak Kibum dalam hati

"Sorry gw ngga suka sama omongan lo" kata Kibum dingin sambil merubah posisinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun sendiri mengangkat bahu—acuh saat mengambil salah satu bola basket dari keranjang besar di pojok ruangan, "kalau gitu, buktikan apakah omongan gw benar atau salah?" tantang Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis

Ia mulai mendribble bola pelan, agak cepat dan semakin cepat dalam posisi rendah. Ternyata predikat pemain terbaik bukan hiasan semata, Kibum terpaksa memasang tubuh membungkuk—melakukan defense agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerobos pertahanannya

CKITTTT

Kyuhyun dengan mudah berbelok, ke arah samping, memindahkan bola basket dari bagian bawah Kibum yang lengah dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket hanya dalam waktu setengah menit

"Dua-Nol!" teriak Kyuhyun girang, "siapa bilang kalau defense lo ga berantakan? Ha?" katanya menatap remeh ke arah Kibum

"Arghh! Ok kali ini gw akan serius ngadepin lo, tuan sok tahu!" Kibum kembali ke posisi semula sementara Kyuhyun menahan senyum kemenangannya sambil mulai mendrible bola basket untuk menyerang Kibum

.

.

.

.

….

1, 5 jam kemudian

"Ah….ha…..ah…." Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling berbaring di lapangan karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun yang pertama kali membuka suara, "skor kita 27-0 hahahahaha, gw menang dari lo, tuan guard sok jago!" sindirnya pada Kibum

"Aishh…lo aja yang kelewat canggih masukin bola…..hmm…." Kibum mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah, "gw emang ga jago….defense aja payah…argh!" aku Kibum akhirnya menyerah dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun—dia memang belum ada apa apanya di bandingkan lelaki ini. Sepertinya dari tadi, Kibum hanya mempermalukan diri sendiri karena sudah berani menantang Kyuhyun

"Ngga juga" Kyuhyun merubah posisinya terduduk sambil menatap Kibum dengan pandangan menilai, "lo sebenarnya punya bakat, tapi sayang terlalu mengandalkan pengetahuan lo—inget ngga dari tadi gw kasih masukan masukan tapi lo nya yang tetap ngotot bener!"

"ha ha ha" tanggapan Kibum hanya bisa tertawa kering, "terus gw harus gimana pelatih?" sindirnya pada Kyuhyun

"Hmm….udah yuk, balik dulu ke kamar, badan gw lengket, nanti aja—abis makan siang, gw ajarin lo teknik tekniknya! Ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Kibum dari lantai sambil menepuk tangannya yang kotor penuh debu dari bola basket. Mereka berdua tersenyum sekilas, kembali ke kamar masing masing setelah berjanji akan berlatih lagi bersama sama

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun semakin akrab—apalagi ternyata Kyuhyun benar benar niat mengajari semua teknik kepada Kibum. Mereka sering berlatih sehabis pulang sekolah atau kalau tidak nongkrong di tempat game center jika sedang bosan pacaran sama bola basket

"Oh ya, lo mau nginep kerumah gw ngga besok?" tanya Kyuhyun dari samping karena pandang matanya tetap konsentrasi memainkan game balapan mobil di depannya

Kibum yang sedang tanding dengan Kyuhyun, hanya bertanya singkat, "buat?"

"Yah main aja, mumpung kedua orangtua gw mau bulan madu lagi—gw punya koleksi lengkap gundam, starcraft, Winning Eleven, Ha—"

Kibum melongo mendengar sederet game yang ia gemari juga, tanpa babibu langsung saja Kibum mengangguk setuju, "Ok! Kita begadang sampai pagi! Hehehe"

"Bagus" balas Kyuhyun mulai membanting stir agar bisa membelok di tanjakan yang juram pada layar permainan, "jangan lupa, datengnya sore sore aja"

"ok bos!"

**Esoknya, di rumah keluarga Cho**

"Kibum jangan sungkan ya, di sini—Adjumma sudah membelikan makan malam dan snack yang lengkap buat kalian berdua" ujar Eunhyuk—Umma Kyuhyun dengan ramah, "kalau kurang bisa pesan antar, nanti minta aja sama Kyuhyun"

"Baik Adjumma" sahut Kibum sopan, "terima kasih"

"Udahlah Umma, di tunggu Appa tuh di depan rumah" Kyuhyun yang baru selesai ganti baju sekolah langsung menghampiri Kibum dan Eunhyuk di ruang tamu, "iya iya—kamu itu! Sama orangtua ngga ada sopan sopannya" tegur Eunhyuk tajam, meski begitu ia tetap memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lalu mencium keningnya sebelum pergi dan berpaling ke arah Kibum, "jaga baik baik Kyu ya—maklum Adjumma baru pertama kali ini ngeliat dia bawa temen kerumah, biasanya juga dia main sama Chulie"

Kibum sepertinya tidak asing dengan nama itu, "Chulie?" tanyanya spontan

"Kembaran gw" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, "sorry gw belum pernah cerita—karena…." Ia mendadak salah tingkah di depan Kibum sebelum mengubah arah pembicaraan, "Umma! Sana berangkat! Tadikan udah pamitan sama Heenim! Sana, sana…pergi bulan madu aja" usir Kyuhyun tanpa hormat

Eunhyuk saja sampai menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak menjitak Kyuhyun, "iya anakku! Sudah ya, Umma pergi dulu—jaga rumah baik baik!"

"Iya!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan kemudian menutup pintu depan dengan keras

Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya langsung menatap Kyuhyun seolah olah meminta penjelasan tentang hal tadi, "Er…..maaf Kibum! Gw kan udah bilang maaf" balas Kyuhyun tidak enak

"tapi kenapa lo ngga pernah cerita punya kembaran? Kalau begitu kan kita bisa main PS bertiga"

Kyuhyun memandang sahabatnya dengan gemas, "lo denger kan Nyokap gw ngomong apa? Chulie! Dia itu peremp—"

BRAKKKKKK

Pintu depan yang terbanting berhasil menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun, "Kyu! Ada yang ketinggalan!" teriakan seorang yeoja terburu buru masuk ke dalam.

Sosoknya, berambut hitam legam—pendek, dengan kulit seputih susu—hampir sama seperti Kyuhyun. Matanya juga, matanya lebar mirip juga seperti Kyu namun bukan itu yang membuat Kibum terpana melihat siluet tubuhnya….tetapi karena…..Dia adalah wanita jago beladiri waktu itu…

Untuk sesaat, Kibum sampai lupa caranya bernafas. Pikirannya terkunci menatap sosok Chulie dari dekat, sangat dekat….

"kenapa kau kembali Heenim, katanya mau menginap di tempat siapa itu—Sungmin? Temanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Chulie atau Heenim hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk ke lantai atas—tepat di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun, "aku ketinggalan DVD! Kami berdua kan mau nonton film sampai pagi"

"ya udah ambil sana" geleng Kyuhyun ke arah kamar Chulie yang juga berada di atas. Tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran Kibum di sana, Chulie langsung menghambur menaiki anak tangga dan kembali dalam waktu singkat, "sudah! Aku pergi lagi ya hehehehe" seolah olah tidak ada kekacauan sebelumnya, sosok Chulie menghilang dari balik pintu rumah sementara Kyuhyun mau mengajak Kibum ke kamarnya namun sahabatnya itu malah termangu di tempat, "Woi! Udah selesai ngeliat kembaran gw!" hardik Kyuhyun tambah kesal

"Eh?" Kibum buru buru mengubah raut wajah bodohnya, "ah—ngga, soalnya gw pernah ngeliat dia di balai kota dulu" jawabnya secara jujur sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun naik ke anak tangga menuju kamarnya

"Chulie emang sering ikut pertandingan besar akhir akhir ini—tapi dia kayaknya mau istirahat dulu deh buat ikut ujian masuk SMA" Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah Kibum ketika membuka pintu kamar lebar lebar, "Oh ya, lo mau masuk mana ntar?"

"Hmmm…" Kibum mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun—berselonjoran di karpet untuk bermain PS 3, "kalau lo…..sama Chulie mau masuk mana?" katanya malah balik bertanya dengan suara gugup

"SMA St Christie" jawab Kyuhyun enteng, "gw ngincar ekskul basketnya yang emang bagus banget sedangkan Chulie karena udah janjian sama temen ceweknya, buat masuk ke sana"

"Oh…." Hanya itu tanggapan Kibum. Meski kedua tangannya memegang stick PS, tetapi pikirannya terus penuh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun

St Christie….yah tidak ada salahnya kan kalau gw ikut daftar kesana?. Gumam Kibum dalam hati

Mereka melanjutkan permainan setelah hanyut di dalamnya—tanpa membicarakan Chulie lebih lanjut

"Aku pulang!" teriak Chulie dari pintu depan. Ia menghempaskan tubuh di atas sofa sambil melepaskan sepatu sekolah, "Kyu mana, Chulie?" tanya Eunhyuk yang terlihat masih sibuk di dapur—memasak makan siang

Chulie mengedikkan bahu, "tidak tahu Umma—mungkin dia main ke game center lagi sama teman barunya itu"

"eh?" kepala Eunhyuk muncul dari balik ruang dapur—nampak bingung, "dia tidak bersama Kibum….malahan nak Kibum tadi kemari untuk menanyakan dimana Kyu, aishhh—kemana lagi dia"

"Lalu mana temannya itu" Chulie melihat kesekelilingnya yang kosong—memang jam jam segini rumahnya sepi karena Kyuhyun sering main di luar sementara Chulie sendiri sering berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin, "dia sudah pulang?"

"Kibum sudah pulang setelah mengambil buku pelajarannya yang tertinggal di kamar Kyuhyun, padahal Umma sudah menawarkan makan siang disini tapi dia mungkin merasa tidak enak karena tidak ada Kyuhyun, sudah cepat sana ganti baju Chulie! Kita makan berdua saja" ajak Eunhyuk yang sudah menyusun makanan di atas meja makan

"Baik Umma" sahut Chulie bangkit dari atas sofa lalu berjalan gontai ke lantai atas. Tadinya ia mau buru buru mengganti baju karena sudah merasa sangat lapar, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah benda berbentuk segi empat—bersampul cokelat dengan pita pink di atasnya. Benda itu tergeletak di antara buku buku pelajaran Chulie di atas meja belajar

"ini apa…." Diambilnya benda itu lalu di amati baik baik, "Eh? Cokelat!" raut wajah Chulie yang nampak bingung berubah cerah, "huaaa, cokelat! Gratis lagi! hehehehe, pasti Kyu yang ngasih buat aku—tapi.." ia membalikkan cokelat besar itu dengan seksama, "kenapa nih anak sok romantis banget pake kasih pita segala, aishhhhh—sudahlah, nanti saja aku tanyakan kalau dia sudah pulang" kata Chulie menaruh kembali cokelat itu di atas meja belajar sebelum turun untuk makan siang

**Malam harinya**

"KYU!" Chulie berteriak kencang sambil menghambur dari arah belakang untuk memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain PS sendirian, "aw! Sakit Heenim!" erang Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukan Chulie di lehernya

"Hehehe" cengir Chulie seraya merubah posisi duduknya menjadi di samping Kyuhyun namun sebelah lengannya masih tetap melingkar di tangan Kyuhyun, "aku mau bilang makasih buat kamu MyKyu! Hehehe, makasih banyak ya!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya—merasa heran, "buat apa bilang makasih?" tanyanya masih menatap layar TV

"Buat cokelat yang kamu kasih tadi siang hehehe, emang dalam rangka apa sih kamu kasih aku cokelat sampai di pitain segala, kamu baru menang main di game center?"

"EH?" Spontan pikiran Kyuhyun yang multifungsional langsung buyar seketika. Ia menghentikan permainannya saat berpaling ke arah Chulie, "Cokelat?" ulangnya yang langsung di balas anggukan dari Chulie, "aku ngga pernah ngasih kamu cokelat!"

"Lah?" mendengar itu Chulie ikutan bingung, "jadi tadi siang—itu cokelat siapa….tapi emang ada di meja aku—berarti buat aku kan, Kyu?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menyipit curiga, "kamu lagi deket sama cowok ya?" tuduhnya sengaja

"Ngga! Beneran Kyu!" buru buru Chulie mengelaknya, "aku ngga tahu itu dari siapa! tiba tiba ada di kamarku aja makanya aku kira kamu yang naruh di situ"

Chulie tidak mungkin berbohong. Itu yang di rasakan Kyuhyun, ia menyuruh Chulie mengambil cokelat itu dari kamarnya lalu di teliti lebih lanjut

Sebuah cokelat mahal, berbentuk sebesar genggaman tangan di lengkapi hiasan pita pink di atasnya

"Jangan jangan….itu perbuatan hantu lagi Kyu" bisik Chulie mulai ketakutan

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng keras, "bukanlah Heenim—sudah biar aku saja mencari tahu, pokoknya kalau besok ada lagi, kamu kasih tahu aku aja!"

"Baiklah" ucap Chulie menurut pada saudara kembarnya

Mulai saat itu, muncul berbagai hadiah yang tidak bernama di atas meja belajar Chulie. Mulai dari cokelat, permen, cookies, sampai biskuit ada di sana. Semuanya sama sama berpita pink—dugaan Kyuhyun benar, pelakunya hanya satu orang

Tapi pertanyaannya, siapa yang bisa masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menaruh semua hadiah ini?

"Woi!" teriak Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, "bengong aja! Jadi ngga nih, kita tanding PS di rumah lo?" ajaknya sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun meski sahabatnya itu malah menepis dan menggeleng lelah, "ngga dulu deh—lagian kita kan udah seminggu ini main mulu, gw lagi nyeledikin sesuatu nih" sahut Kyuhyun muram

"Nyelidikin apa?" tanya Kibum penasaran

"Lo tahu kan kembaran gw—Chulie, sejak hari senin kemarin….dia suka dapat hadiah misterius, tapi yang bikin gw penasaran! Siapa orang yang bisa masuk kedalam rumah buat naruh itu! Arghh—gw beneran frustasi Kibum!" teriak Kyuhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya saat mereka berdua berada di sebuah taman kecil dekat rumahnya

Mendengar itu, Wajah Kibum berubah drastis. Senyumnya menghilang dan sikapnya malah berubah menjadi gugup, "e…emangnya masalah apa kalau ada hadiah? Siapa tahu itu dari penggemar Chulie?" pancing Kibum pelan pelan tanpa membongkar jati dirinya

"Tapi gw ngga suka!" balas Kyuhyun marah, "Ngga jantan banget sih, ngelakuin hal rendahan gitu diam diam"

"Mungkin aja dia takut ngeliat reaksi berlebihan lo" jawab Kibum terus terang. Namun ia cepat menyesalinya ketika Kyuhyun mendelik agak curiga ke arahnya, "apa maksud lo Kibum?"

"Ah ngga—mungkin gw harus pulang dulu" Kibum menepuk celananya yang berdebu di bangku taman, "udah sore—bye Kyuhyun" bahkan Kyuhyun belum sempat membalas ucapannya, Kibum sudah berlari kencang meninggalkan taman dan pergi kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk

"Aishh malah ninggalin gw sendirian…huh" Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya juga

Sesampainya di sana, yang di lakukan Kyuhyun hanya berganti baju dan pergi kebawah untuk menonton TV tanpa minat. Donghae yang baru pulang dari kantor saja sampai heran melihat Kyuhyun, "Kamu kenapa Kyu?" tanyanya lembut namun hanya di balas dengan gelengan oleh Kyuhyun

Karena tidak mau ikut campur, Donghae menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan membantu Eunhyuk yang sudah menunggu mereka di meja makan, "Chulie, Kyu! Ayo makan sini!" ajak Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum ke arah Donghae, "kamu ganti baju dulu sana" suruhnya

"Ngga ah—makan dulu aja" balas Donghae yang memeluk Eunhyuk dari samping. Tanpa menunggu anak anak mereka, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk duduk lalu mulai menyuapi istrinya dengan mesra

*Wajah Author pas bayangin keadaan ini : +_+*

Bunyi derap langkah dari anak tangga terdengar sampai langkah langkah itu menuju ke depan Kyuhyun, "ayo makan Kyu!" tarik Chulie memaksa Kyuhyun bangkit dan menghampiri kedua orangtua mereka yang sudah makan dari tadi.

"Nih nasi kamu….ini juga lauknya" Chulie membagi semua satu persatu untuk Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk lesu

"Kamu kenapa sih Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat anak lelakinya tidak bersemangat, "sakit?" mendadak Eunhyuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae agar bisa berdiri dan memeriksa kening Kyuhyun, "tidak panas…ada apa sih Kyu?" ulang Eunhyuk melembutkan suaranya

"huh…itu Umma…Kyu lagi pusing mikirin siapa orang yang bisa masuk rumah ini dan menaruh hadiah hadiah lucu di kamarku" sahut Chulie seolah olah mewakili suara Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendelik heran ke arah Chulie, "kenapa sih kamu santai banget? ngga khawatir apa? Bisa jadi dia psikopat yang mau nyulik kamu nanti!" sikap over Kyuhyun kembali keluar—kalau sudah begini, biasanya dia akan membayangkan segala sesuatu secara berlebihan

"Oh hadiah yang itu" anehnya Eunhyuk malah menghela nafas lega sambil kembali duduk di samping Donghae, "ampun deh kamu aneh aneh banget sih Kyu—Umma sih tahu siapa yang suka naruh hadiah di kamar Chulie" sahutnya santai tanpa melihat ketiga pasang mata melihat ke arahnya dengan raut muka terkejut, "Umma tahu?" tanya KyuChul berbarengan sementara Donghae menepuk pipi Eunhyuk, "kamu tahu Honey? Kenapa kamu biarin aja lelaki itu masuk ke kamar putri kita! Bisa bahaya!" pekik Donghae sedikit marah

Eunhyuk membalas tatapan tajam ketiga anggota keluarganya, "kenapa kalian tidak bertanya pada Umma? Kan ngga ribet begini dan masalah kenapa aku membiarkannya, Donghae sayanggg—karena lelaki itu adalah sahabat dari putra kita" tuturnya panjang lebar

"EH?" Sendok yang di gunakan Kyuhyun untuk makan soup, langsung terjatuh seketika saat mendengarkan pengakuan Ibunya, "Maksud Umma…" ulangnya tidak percaya, "Kibum…" bisik Kyuhyun nyaris tidak kentara. Kedua matanya berputar cepat. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun membanting meja dan bergegas keluar rumah tanpa menyelesaikan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu

"Kyu! Mau kemana kamu?" ucapan protes dari Umma dan Appanya tidak di gubris Kyuhyun sama sekali, yang ia tahu sekarang—hanyalah secepat mungkin sampai ke rumah Kibum untuk meminta penjelasan tentang semuanya, "awas kau.." desis Kyuhyun dengan emosi memuncak

BUGGGGGG

"Arghh!" Kibum terengah engah menahan sakit akibat pukulan Kyuhyun di tulang pipinya, "denge….dengerin penjelasan gw dulu Kyu…" pinta Kibum dengan susah payah

Kyuhyun tidak keliatan iba sedikitpun. Ia malah menghampiri Kibum dan kembali mencengkram kerah bajunya, "Apanya yang perlu di jelasin! Ternyata selama ini lo manfaatin gw! Lo cuma pura pura kan jadi temen gw buat deketin Heenim? Iya kan!" teriak Kyuhyun di depan wajah Kibum yang terlihat bingung

Bukannya Kibum tidak memperhitungkan segala konsekuensinya jika Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu siapa yang mengirimi hadiah hadiah kepada Chulie—saudara kembarnya. Tapi yang tidak Kibum sangka adalah alasan aneh Kyuhyun. Apa? Manfaatin dia? Itu ngga mungkin!

"Denger Kyu! Gw ngga—"

"Ngga apa? Ha!" tantang Kyuhyun seraya memotong ucapan Kibum, "Lo sama aja kayak yang lain! Suka manfaatin gw buat deketin Heenim! Kalau ngga—temennya Heenim yang manfaatin dia buat deketin gw! Aishhh" dengan putus asa dan sedikit kasihan melihat Kibum susah bernafas akibat cengkramannya, Kyuhyun membanting tubuh Kibum—sedikit agak keras ke arah tembok sebelum berpaling menjauh dari sana, "ternyata lo sama rendahnya kayak yang lain" sindir Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Kibum secara langsung

Kibum yang tidak terima, berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mendorong bahunya kasar, "Hei! Gw tahu gw emang salah udah sembunyi sembunyi masalah hadiah itu! Tapi asal lo tahu, gw ngelakuin itu karena menghargai persahabatan kita! Gw tahu lo ngga ngijinin siapapun buat deketin Chulie kan? makanya gw diam diam aja masalah gw suka sama Chulie!" ungkap Kibum mengeluarkan uneg unegnya selama ini

"Lo suka sama Chulie?" Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek, "Jangan harap! Gw ngga akan ngijinin lo buat dapetin dia! Ngerti!" balasnya masih berteriak marah marah pada Kibum, "dan mulai sekarang—anggap aja kita ngga saling kenal" kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap jengah Kibum, "gw ngga sudi punya temen tukang manfaatin kayak lo…"

"APA? He! Tuan sok tahu! Jangan nghakimin orang sembarangan!" balas Kibum melihat Kyuhyun malah pergi begitu saja di depan rumahnya, "gw ngga suka manfaatin orang!...gw…" pembelaan Kibum nampaknya percuma. Bayangan tubuh Kyuhyun hilang dari jalan—meninggalkan dirinya dengan perasaan bersalah dua kali lipat. Ia hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan melihat dampak akibat perbuatannya menyukai Chulie

Kibum tidak menyangka jika rasa sukanya justru menghancurkan persahabatan antara dia dan Kyuhyun

Hari hari ujian akhir SMP telah berakhir. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman dan juga mempersiapkan ujian masuk ke sekolah SMA yang di minati. Tidak ketinggalan Kyuhyun bersama sama Chulie serta Sungmin yang mendaftar di sekolah yang sama—St Christie

"Kau tidak mau ikut Kyu?" bujuk Chulie ketika ia mau berangkat ke sekolah SMA itu untuk mengambil formulir

Kyuhyun menggeleng malas, "kamu ambilin saja buatku, lagipula ada Sungmin, kau tidak mau sampai kami bertemu kan?" ucapnya masih malas malasan di depan ruang TV—tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasa

"Hehehe, ngga seperti itu kok" Chulie duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan rambut lebat Kyuhyun yang berantakan sehabis bangun tidur, "aku sudah bisa memastikan kalau dia tidak akan menyukaimu hehehe, Minnie baik sekali—dia tidak pernah bertanya macam macam tentang keluarga kita, dia malah tidak heran kenapa aku belum mengajaknya menginap di sini sampai sekarang"

"Berarti Minnie-mu itu bodoh" tebak Kyuhyun seratus persen benar

Sungmin : HUATCHIMMM

"Ya! Meski dia bodoh—tapi dia tulus berteman denganku" ucap Chulie penuh syukur, "sudahlah kapan kapan aku akan mengenalkan kalian berdua, aku berangkat dulu ya" ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum pergi keluar rumah

Anehnya, Kyuhyun tidak memprotes tindakan Chulie. Ia hanya termangu memikirkan kata kata Chulie barusan, "tulus ya? Hmmm….susah tuh dapetin orang kayak gitu buat di jadiin temen" gumamnya pelan

"Tidak susah kok" tiba tiba suara Eunhyuk—Ibu Kyuhyun merembet ke dekatnya sebelum duduk di tempat Chulie, "kamu kan punya Kibum" sambungnya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dari dekat

"Udah ah Umma jangan ngomongin dia lagi—dia itu tukang manfaatin, buktinya aja dia malah deketin Heenim kan?" kata Kyuhyun tajam

"Hmm….Umma tidak tahu masalah kalian berdua tapi… sewaktu Umma sempat memergoki Kibum yang sedang menaruh hadiah kecil di kamar saudaramu…kau mau tahu apa yang ia ucapkan pertama kali ketika itu?" pancing Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun dengan enggan menggeleng

"Dia meminta Umma supaya jangan memberitahumu masalah ini, Kibum sangat takut kalau kau marah…" ucap Eunhyuk membujuk

"Jelaslah…dia kan—"

"Kyuhyun! Kalau memang Kibum hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendekati Chulie, apakah dia pernah bertanya tentang Chulie padamu?" kata Eunhyuk memotong suara protes Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengingat ingat sejenak, "dia hanya pernah bertanya kami mau sekolah SMA dimana…."

"Selebihnya? Tentang apa yang di sukai Chulie atau tidak disukainya? Tentang sikap Chulie di rumah? Atau bagaimana tipe ideal Chulie? Apa dia pernah bertanya begitu padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk berentet seperti memaksa Kyuhyun mengingat ingat setiap kali ia bermain bersama sama dengan Kibum

"Arghh!" Kyuhyun mengacak acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan, "mana aku tahu Umma! Kan selama ini kami lebih sering main PS…" Ia tertegun dan terdiam saat mencerna baik baik perkataan Eunhyuk

"Lihat kan?" mendengar itu, senyum keibuan Eunhyuk menghiasi wajahnya, "dia tidak memanfaatkanmu—yah mungkin benar kalau Kibum punya perasaan khusus pada Chulie, tetapi dia juga tulus berteman denganmu….ingat itu…"

Eunhyuk mencium kening Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum beranjak dari sofa untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di belakang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia merenung dan menunduk dengan isi kepala penuh pertimbangan

**Di tempat lain**

"Hosh..hosh…" alur nafas Kibum beradu teratur. Hari ini, seharusnya dia sibuk mengurus formulir pendaftaran SMA. Tapi yang ada Kibum malah jogging siang hari—sepanas ini sambil memakai jaket tebal bertudung di lapisi dengan topi merah kesayangannya dari dalam, "Arghh—istirahat dulu deh, bisa dehidrasi gw…" keluh Kibum mulai kepanasan.

Untung saja pada saat yang tepat ada penjual es krim keliling memakai mobil—berkecepatan lambat melaju ke arah Kibum, "Pak! Saya mau beli es krimnya!" pekik Kibum memberhentikan mobil es krim di mana penjual sekaligus sopirnya mengangguk ramah, "mau beli rasa apa anak muda?" tanyanya

"Hmmmm…" Kibum mengamati menu yang terpampang di badan mobil, "saya mau strawberrynya satu!"

"Baik akan saya buatkan" sang penjual mulai berpindah ke sebuah freezer besar di belakang dan membuatkan pesanan Kibum

"Pak saya beli juga es krimnya!" teriak salah seorang yeoja yang menghampiri mobil es krim dengan langkah tertatih tatih. Spontan Kibum langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Chulie…" bisiknya tidak percaya. Buru buru, ia membenarkan topi dan tudung jaket agar menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Ini pesanan anda" suara sang penjual es krim membuyarkan ketenangan Kibum, "ah iya—kamshamida" balas Kibum sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang won

Tapi ia tidak beranjak dari sana. Kibum pura pura mengamati es krimnya ketika sosok Chulie semakin dekat, "Hmm—pak saya pesan es krim yang biasa! Sama 7 cup es krim rasa cokelat buat Minnie" kata Chulie tanpa melirik sama sekali ke sebelahnya dimana Kibum mencuri pandang ke arahnya dari balik tudung jaket

"Aduh sayang sekali, es krim strawberrynya sudah habis—banyak yang memesannya siang ini" ucap sang penjual kepada Chulie, "bagaimana kalau rasa lemon?" tawarnya ramah

"Yah…tidak ada…" gumamnya kecewa, "ya sudah—saya pesan 7 cup saja buat Minnie, saya tidak mau makan rasa lain kecuali straw—"

"makan saja punyaku" kata Kibum spontan menawarkan es krim miliknya sendiri, "te…tenang saja ini belum kusentuh sama sekali kok—dan ini rasa strawberry, ambilah" sambungnya karena melihat Chulie agak sungkan, "tidak usah" tolak Chulie secara halus. Mana mau dia di tawari makan oleh lelaki yang tidak tahu itu siapa—jangan jangan ada maunya lagi

Kibum mendesah dalam diam. Entah kenapa ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu teriang kembali dalam otaknya. Yah….tidak mungkin bisa membuat seorang Chulie jatuh cinta padanya—itu mustahil. Tetapi, kenapa hingga detik ini hanya wajah Chulie yang terus terbentuk dalam bayangan Kibum, apakah dia benar benar jatuh cinta?

"tidak apa apa…" bisik Kibum memberanikan diri menaruh satu cup es krim miliknya pada telapak tangan Chulie, "ambilah anggap saja ini hadiah dari—" suara Kibum lagi lagi tertelan, ia menggeleng perlahan namun memaksakan senyum bersahabat, "tidak aku racuni kok—sudah makan saja selagi belum mencair"

Chulie menimbang nimbang sejenak sambil mencoba menatap kedua mata Kibum yang terus menunduk kaku, "baiklah..terima kasih….tapi…siapa namamu?"

Kibum menelan ludah susah payah, "namaku Kim…." Ia menatap wajah itu—wajah Chulie yang membulat lucu, di sana ada sepasang mata yang mirip Kyuhyun, senyum yang mirip Kyuhyun dan…ada terlalu banyak Kyuhyun dalam diri Chulie. Hal itu membuat perasaan bersalah kembali melanda Kibum, "maaf—aku buru buru, sebaiknya aku cepat pergi—terima kasih telah bisa mengenalmu" balas Kibum berbalik untuk pergi berlari dari depan Chulie

"Hei! Tap—aishh namja aneh" gumam Chulie merengut kesal meski ia menatap lembut ke arah es krim strawberry di tangannya, "tapi dia baik juga hehehe"

Dari jauh, Kibum menikmati pemandangan di mana Chulie asyik memakan es krim miliknya sambil menunggu kedatangan temannya satu lagi, "dia cantik sekali…." Gumam Kibum tanpa sadar seraya berlari pelan pelan ke arah sebaliknya

"Ya iyalah dia cantik—kan kembaran gw!"

Kibum menoleh cepat—mencari sumber suara, "Eh? Kyuhyun!" ucapnya benar benar kaget karena kemunculan Kyuhyun tiba tiba di depannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, "E..Elo? udah berapa lama di sini?" tanyanya kikuk—mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka sangatlah tidak mengenakkan

Kyuhyun diam saja meski kedua matanya menatap gemas ke arah Kibum, "kenapa lo ngga deketin Heenim, tadi kan kesempatan bagus tuh? Kenapa lo diem aja dan malah pergi? Takut di tolak?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun

"Gw takut?" Kibum melengos sejenak, "gw ngga takut Kyuhyun—tapi…" ia terdiam dan memilih menyimpan semua alasannya seorang diri, "maaf, gw sibuk—jadi permisi.." tandas Kibum hendak melanjutkan joggingnya yang sempat tertunda

"Tunggu!" teriak Kyuhyun berhasil menghentikan langkah Kibum, ia berpaling memasang wajah bertanya pada sahabat dulunya itu, "apa ini gara gara sikap gw waktu itu? Gara gara gw—lo jadi ngga suka lagi sama Heenim?" pancing Kyuhyun

"Yah ngga segampang itu! Andai dunia bisa membuatnya semudah itu Kyu! Gw ga mungkin stress kayak gini, sengaja ngiterin daerah perumahan lo hanya supaya bisa ngeliat Chulie dari jauh!" elak Kibum mendadak jenuh. Ia selalu serba salah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Mencintai tetapi tidak bisa di cintai? Aneh bukan

"Kalau gitu.." Perlahan lahan Kyuhyun berjalan canggung ke arah Kibum, "jangan nyerah…..lo….lo boleh dapetin Heenim kok" ucap Kyuhyun dengan susah payah sambil menghindari tatapan tercengang Kibum mendengar perkataannya, "Elo ngga bercanda kan? sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa nyerahin Chulie segampang itu! Elo sakit?"

"Aishh! Berhenti bercanda!" bentak Kyuhyun kembali ke sifat semula, "lo mau gw kasih ijin apa ngga nih! Sebelum gw tarik semua ucapan gw!" ancamnya

"tapi…dalam rangka apa?" tanya Kibum masih benar benar belum mengerti perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu drastis, "bukannya lo bilang ga mau anggep gw jadi temen lo lagi?"

"Oh soal itu.. gw mau minta maaf" Kyuhyun tertunduk agak malu, "maaf udah nuduh lo yang bukan bukan—habisnya gw sama Heenim udah kenyang di manfaatin orang sih, jadinya kita jadi agak parno kalau mau berteman sama seseorang…" suaranya terdengar parau sambil mendelik ke arah Kibum, "elo mau kan maafin gw?" tanya Kyuhyun takut takut

Kali ini Kibum hampir kehilangan kata kata. Mimpi apa dia semalem sampai sampai Kyuhyun datang meminta maaf di tambah lagi kebetulan dia sendiri bisa mengobrol dengan Chulie tanpa ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Ini pasti keajaiban

Melihat Kibum malah bengong mendengar ucapannya, Kyuhyun segera menepuk pundak Kibum dari dekat, "Hei? Jadi mau maafin gw apa ngga nih?" tanyanya sekali lagi—namun terasa lebih ringan ketika mendapati wajah Kibum berubah ceria, "hahahaha, makanya jangan asal nuduh gw, bego! Tega banget sih lo! Aishhhh!" kata Kibum memaki Kyuhyun secara halus

"Hahahahaha—kan gw udah bilang maaf!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah

"Ngga! Pokoknya lo harus ganti rugi! Enak aja, sekarang ngga ada gratis Tuan Kyuhyun! Maaf gw harganya mahal" ujar Kibum sengaja mencolek dagu Kyuhyun yang segera menjauh dan menonjok bahu Kibum sambil berlarian, "Apa dulu? Uang apa game?" sambung Kyuhyun mulai balapan lari dengan Kibum

Dengan tenaga penuh Kibum berusaha menyusul langkah Kyuhyun, "bukan keduanya! Bantuin gw aja buat dapetin saudara kembar lo!" teriaknya di tengah tengah jalan komplek yang sedang lenggang pada siang hari

"Hahaha—kalau itu gw ngga bisa janji, elo tahu Chulie itu juara taekwondo! Paling ngga lo harus kalahin dia dulu gimana?"

Setelah lelah berlari kencang, Kibum dan Kyuhyun melepas lelah di depan teras rumah Kyuhyun di temani dengan dua minuman dingin yang sudah di siapkan Umma Kyuhyun, "hoshh….hoshh…berarti gw harus…hoshh…les taekwondo dong? Fuihh..susah amat!"

"Di coba dulu! Lagian siapa suruh suka sama kembaran gw…kayak ga ada cewek lain aja" sindir Kyuhyun yang membasuh keringat di wajahnya menggunakan handuk kering

"Ngga ada…" Kibum menggeleng sambil memejamkan kedua matanya—menikmati sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya dari dekat, "gw mau Chulie….dan hanya Chulie….hanya dia…."

**Hari pengenalan Sekolah St Christie**

"Aishh Chulie kemana sih? tumben telat" gumam Sungmin sambil mengecek jam di ponsel mungilnya. Sekarang ia berdiri di tengah hiruk pikuk para siswa dan siswi baru di sekolah ini. Tidak ada satupun yang di kenal Sungmin terkecuali Chulie..makanya dari tadi Sungmin hanya berjalan tidak tentu arah—melihat lihat ke sekeliling gedung luas 3 lantai tanpa memandang tertarik pada orang orang lain.

Dari arah lain, Kyuhyun terlihat menahan senyum mengingat kejadian di gerbang sekolah. Secara sengaja, dia memperkenalkan Kibum dan Chulie untuk pertama kali lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana, "tuh udah gw kasih kesempatan—awas aja lo masih belum bisa deketin dia" ucap Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri seraya melirik ke seluruh murid baru—sama seperti dirinya, lalu lalang untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru

"Fuih capek, Chulie kemana sih" karena tidak tahan berputar putar tidak jelas, Sungmin memilih duduk di salah satu pelataran yang tidak terlalu ramai—dekat taman sekolah. Ia hanya menatap gerbang sekolah sambil berharap ada sosok Chulie yang segera muncul

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang sama malasnya melihat kerumunan orang banyak, tanpa sadar ikut duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin, "Hmm….upacara penerimaan muridnya masih lama ya?" bisiknya mengintip gedung pertemuan yang akan segera mereka masuki

Tidak ada interaksi, tidak ada saling menyapa

Dalam hitungan belasan menit. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di tempat sedekat itu—tanpa mengenal satu sama lain. Kyuhyunlah yang beranjak terlebih dahulu ketika mau pergi ke toilet sementara Sungmin hanya mengamatinya sambil lalu. Tidak berapa lama, Sungmin mendesah lega mendapati Chulie sudah ada di dekatnya kemudian mengajaknya bersama sama mereka masuk ke gedung pertemuan

Dua namja, dua yeoja. Mereka sama sama terikat tanpa tersadar dalam satu sekolah

Dan itu di mulai dari semester pertama akibat kesalahan kecil Sungmin yang berdampak besar mempengaruhi seluruh hidupnya

-No Other Like U-One-{Sungmin Mistake}-

THE END


End file.
